Harleen Quinzel
History Harley Quinn is the former girlfriend and sidekick to the Joker; a criminal psychologist turned flamboyant criminal menace. While her intentions are typically good, her methods often betray her insanity. Origins Harleen Quinzel was born in Canarsie, Brooklyn, New York, the oldest of four children and the only girl. Her interest in criminal psychology grew early in her childhood, and blossomed when she met a boy named Bernie Bash, who turned out to be troubled enough to commit murder as a way to prove his love for her. Despite his crime, Harley later broke into his house and stole a stuffed beaver from his father's taxidermy shop as a memento of their relationship that she would keep with her into adulthood. She was an Honor Student and a Gymnast. She attended Gotham University and initially went to college for Veterinary and Biological Science, but for some unknown reason she left that field to pursue Psychiatry. She excelled in her field, eventually earning a place as a psychiatrist at a prominent hospital, but her interest in criminal ''psychology led her to transfer to Gotham City's famed Arkham Asylum. Icons of Horror 2 Soon discovering that the other doctors could not penetrate the minds of their patients, Harleen went undercover as a patient herself. But should would eventually be kidnapped by Umbrella Corporation before she would meet the The Joker. Hannibal Lecter - whom she had thought was misdiagnosed by his previous doctors - saw through her disguise, and opened up to her.3 Her confidence and savvy in the face of Hannibal Lecter's madness impressed him. On their tenth session, he revealed to her that he knew about the fact that her father had been killed by a drunk driver who had had the connections required to get off without any punishment and open pinhead's puzzle box. As a gift to her, he presented her with the driver's finger as proof that the man had been brought to justice. He then promised that he could teach her how to become as powerful as he had, by failing to care about life's rules. Unfortunately, Harleen's fellow scientist, Herbert West, discovered her crush on Hannibal Lecter after stealing her psychiatric notes with the intention of publishing them as her own. In a rage, Harleen tried to kill West, but was interrupted by the guards. Rather than surrender, That night, Freddy Krueger possessed her, and promised that this would be ''her birthday. Realizing his intention, she had struggled, but he she tried to break free of his mind control. Afterwards, Freddy then gained full mind control over her after the doctors found her, alive, but changed. She had lost touch with reality, which meant that she could do whatever she liked. He took her Harley Quinn persona, and the two of them were together - until he tired of her. Freed of the constraints and strict regiment of her former life, Harleen killed the doctors, taking Freddy's Glove. Any guilt for the crimes she committed as Harley Quinn was repressed along with Harleen Quinzel. She later made a threat to Wesker against her will under Freddy's control to give her the Lament Configuration if he wanted west back. Freddy in her body later kept west captive and tortured Harleen with a whole bunch images of people getting killed and her future as Harley in the dreamworld till Wesker gave him the box. Wesker so did and he unlocked the box to summon Pinhead.